masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel: Scan the Keepers
Citadel: Scan the Keepers is an assignment to use a recently developed medical scanner to learn more about the mysterious caretakers of the Citadel, the keepers. Acquisition After your first visit with the council, Ashley will notice a salarian named Chorban bending over a keeper. Speak to him and he will tell you about his work and the grey area of legality it falls into. Eventually he will give you a copy of the scanner and a scientific assignment in which you need to scan all of the keepers in the Citadel. If you speak to Jahleed first and acquire the Citadel: Jahleed's Fears quest, then you can find Chorban in the lower markets. You can speak to him and get the scanner from him there. You can also get the scanner from Jahleed after completing this quest. Walkthrough Approach each of the keepers on the Citadel, and scan them. You will receive credits and xp for each keeper scanned, and a bonus after you have scanned all 21 of them. You do not need to report back to Chorban. A map of the keepers can be found at: http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/xbox360/file/930279/50978 or use this link at You Tube for a video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXD9o2uXsjA Here is a list of all 21 scattered throughout the Citadel. Note: This list uses relative compass points Citadel Tower # The first keeper is quite close to Chorban. # The second keeper is in the Council chamber on the right (Southwest) side. # To the east of the first keeper past Rear Admiral Kahoku. # Northwest on the map, off a side corridor. Presidium # West side, near the elevator to the Citadel Tower. # Northwest, near the Wards Access. # Northwest, on a balcony adjoining the Embassy Lounge. # Again in the Embassy Lounge, to the northeast in an unnamed room. # In the Embassies, the Volus and Elcor Office beside Ambassador Udina's. This keeper may not appear if you travel to the embassies via the rapid transit system. # Southeast, by the entrance to the Consort's Chambers. # West of the Consort's Chambers and south of the Krogan Monument. # Upstairs, in the back of the Emporium. Wards # Upper Wards, behind the Med Clinic, across from the Rapid Transit terminal. # Upper Wards, in the north-west corner of the Upper Markets between stalls. # Upper Wards, mid-way along the Alleyway on the northern wall. # Lower Wards, in front of the entrance to C-Sec Academy. # C-Sec Academy, in the Munitions office. # C-Sec Academy, in the Traffic Control room # Alliance Docking Bay, at the end of the gantry the Normandy is docked with. # Flux, behind the Quasar machines. # Ward Access, in a small, northern facing room on the corridor between lifts. Reward The XP and credit reward for scanning the keepers is variable and seems to increase as you complete more scans. The reward for scanning the first one was approx. 50 credits, but in the low teens (out of 21) the credit reward increased to 70 each. Abandoning the assignment is possible through dialogue with the scientist that originates it, and the reward for doing so is +Paragon and +XP. However there are no corresponding Renegade points for completing the assignment. Category:Assignments